Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/408,606, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,387, filed Sep. 30, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cMarking Materials and Marking Processes Therewith,xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Richard P. Veregin, Carl P. Tripp, Maria N. McDougall, and T. Brian McAneney, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus for depositing a particulate marking material onto a substrate, comprising (a) a printhead having defined therein at least one channel, each channel having an inner surface and an exit orifice with a width no larger than about 250 microns, the inner surface of each channel having thereon a hydrophobic coating material; (b) a propellant source connected to each channel such that propellant provided by the propellant source can flow through each channel to form propellant streams therein, said propellant streams having kinetic energy, each channel directing the propellant stream through the exit orifice toward the substrate; and (c) a marking material reservoir having an inner surface, said inner surface having thereon the hydrophobic coating material, said reservoir containing particles of a particulate marking material, said reservoir being communicatively connected to each channel such that the particulate marking material from the reservoir can be controllably introduced into the propellant stream in each channel so that the kinetic energy of the propellant stream can cause the particulate marking material to impact the substrate, wherein either (i) the marking material particles of particulate marking material have an outer coating of the hydrophobic coating material; or (ii) the marking material particles have additive particles on the surface thereof, said additive particles having an outer coating of the hydrophobic coating material; or (iii) both the marking material particles and the additive particles have an outer coating of the hydrophobic coating material.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/410,271, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,513, filed Sep. 30, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cMarking Materials and Marking Processes Therewith,xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Karen A. Moffat, Richard P. Veregin, Maria N. McDougall, Philip D. Floyd, Jaan Nodlandi, T. Brian McAneney, and Daniele C. Boils, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for depositing marking material onto a substrate which comprises (a) providing a propellant to a head structure, said head structure having a channel therein, said channel having an exit orifice with a width no larger than about 250 microns through which the propellant can flow, said propellant flowing through the channel to form thereby a propellant stream having kinetic energy, said channel directing the propellant stream toward the substrate, and (b) controllably introducing a particulate marking material into the propellant stream in the channel, wherein the kinetic energy of the propellant particle stream causes the particulate marking material to impact the substrate, and wherein the particulate marking material comprises particles which comprise a resin and a colorant, said particles having an average particle diameter of no more than about 7 microns and a particle size distribution of GSD equal to no more than about 1.25, wherein said particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/585,044, refiled as 09/863,032, which is now U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,297, filed Jun. 1, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cMarking Material and Ballistic Aerosol Marking Process for the Use Thereof,xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Maria N. V. McDougall, Richard P. N. Veregin, and Karen A. Moffat, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a marking material comprising (a) toner particles which comprise a resin and a colorant, said particles having an average particle diameter of no more than about 7 microns and a particle size distribution of GSD equal to no more than about 1.25, wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process, and (b) hydrophobic conductive metal oxide particles situated on the toner particles. Also disclosed is a process for depositing marking material onto a substrate which comprises (a) providing a propellant to a head structure, said head structure having a channel therein, said channel having an exit orifice with a width no larger than about 250 microns through which the propellant can flow, said propellant flowing through the channel to form thereby a propellant stream having kinetic energy, said channel directing the propellant stream toward the substrate, and (b) controllably introducing a particulate marking material into the propellant stream in the channel, wherein the kinetic energy of the propellant particle stream causes the particulate marking material to impact the substrate, and wherein the particulate marking material comprises (a) toner particles which comprise a resin and a colorant, said particles having an average particle diameter of no more than about 7 microns and a particle size distribution of GSD equal to no more than about 1.25, wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process, and (b) hydrophobic conductive metal oxide particles situated on the toner particles.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/723,778, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cBallistic Aerosol Marking Process Employing Marking Material Comprising Vinyl Resin and Poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene),xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Karen A. Moffat and Maria N. V. McDougall, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,561, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for depositing marking material onto a substrate which comprises (a) providing a propellant to a head structure, said head structure having at least one channel therein, said channel having an exit orifice with a width no larger than about 250 microns through which the propellant can flow, said propellant flowing through the channel to form thereby a propellant stream having kinetic energy, said channel directing the propellant stream toward the substrate, and (b) controllably introducing a particulate marking material into the propellant stream in the channel, wherein the kinetic energy of the propellant particle stream causes the particulate marking material to impact the substrate, and wherein the particulate marking material comprises toner particles which comprise a vinyl resin, an optional colorant, and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene), said toner particles having an average particle diameter of no more than about 10 microns and a particle size distribution of GSD equal to no more than about 1.25, wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process, said toner particles having an average bulk conductivity of at least about 10xe2x88x9211 Siemens per centimeter.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/723,577, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cBallistic Aerosol Marking Process Employing Marking Material Comprising Vinyl Resin and Poly(3,4-ethylenedioxypyrrole),xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Karen A. Moffat, Rina Carlini, Maria N. V. McDougall, and Paul J. Gerroir, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,871, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for depositing marking material onto a substrate which comprises (a) providing a propellant to a head structure, said head structure having at least one channel therein, said channel having an exit orifice with a width no larger than about 250 microns through which the propellant can flow, said propellant flowing through the channel to form thereby a propellant stream having kinetic energy, said channel directing the propellant stream toward the substrate, and (b) controllably introducing a particulate marking material Into the propellant stream in the channel, wherein the kinetic energy of the propellant particle stream causes the particulate marking material to impact the substrate, and wherein the particulate marking material comprises toner particles which comprise a vinyl resin, an optional colorant, and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxypyrrole), said toner particles having an average particle diameter of no more than about 10 microns and a particle size distribution of GSD equal to no more than about 1.25, wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process, said toner particles having an average bulk conductivity of at least about 10xe2x88x9211 Siemens per centimeter.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/724,458, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cToner Compositions Comprising Polythiophenes,xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Karen A. Moffat, Maria N. V. McDougall, Rina Carlini, Dan A. Hays, Jack T. LeStrange, and Paul J. Gerroir, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,678, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a toner comprising particles of a resin and an optional colorant, said toner particles having coated thereon a polythiophene. Another embodiment is directed to a process which comprises (a) generating an electrostatic latent image on an imaging member, and (b) developing the latent image by contacting the imaging member with charged toner particles comprising a resin and an optional colorant, said toner particles having coated thereon a polythiophene.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/723,839, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cToner Compositions Comprising Polypyrroles,xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Karen A. Moffat, Maria N. V. McDougall, Rina Carlini, Dan A. Hays, Jack T. LeStrange, and James R. Combes, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,082, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a toner comprising particles of a resin and an optional colorant, said toner particles having coated thereon a polypyrrole. Another embodiment is directed to a process which comprises (a) generating an electrostatic latent image on an imaging member, and (b) developing the latent image by contacting the imaging member with charged toner particles comprising a resin and an optional colorant, said toner particles having coated thereon a polypyrrole.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/723,787, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cBallistic Aerosol Marking Process Employing Marking Material Comprising Polyester Resin and Poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene),xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Rina Carlini, Karen A. Moffat, Maria N. V. McDougall, and Danielle C. Boils, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,711, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for depositing marking material onto a substrate which comprises (a) providing a propellant to a head structure, said head structure having at least one channel therein, said channel having an exit orifice with a width no larger than about 250 microns through which the propellant can flow, said propellant flowing through the channel to form thereby a propellant stream having kinetic energy, said channel directing the propellant stream toward the substrate, and (b) controllably introducing a particulate marking material into the propellant stream in the channel, wherein the kinetic energy of the propellant particle stream causes the particulate marking material to impact the substrate, and wherein the particulate marking material comprises toner particles which comprise a polyester resin, an optional colorant, and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene), said toner particles having an average particle diameter of no more than about 10 microns and a particle size distribution of GSD equal to no more than about 1.25, wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process, said toner particles having an average bulk conductivity of at least about 10xe2x88x9211 Siemens per centimeter.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/723,834, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cBallistic Aerosol Marking Process Employing Marking Material Comprising Polyester Resin and Poly(3,4-ethylenedioxypyrrole),xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Karen A. Moffat, Rina Carlini, and Maria N. V. McDougall, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,442, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process for depositing marking material onto a substrate which comprises (a) providing a propellant to a head structure, said head structure having at least one channel therein, said channel having an exit orifice with a width no larger than about 250 microns through which the propellant can flow, said propellant flowing through the channel to form thereby a propellant stream having kinetic energy, said channel directing the propellant stream toward the substrate, and (b) controllably introducing a particulate marking material into the propellant stream in the channel, wherein the kinetic energy of the propellant particle stream causes the particulate marking material to impact the substrate, and wherein the particulate marking material comprises toner particles which comprise a polyester resin, an optional colorant, and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxypyrrole), said toner particles having an average particle diameter of no more than about 10 microns and a particle size distribution of GSD equal to no more than about 1.25, wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process, said toner particles having an average bulk conductivity of at least about 10xe2x88x9211 Siemens per centimeter.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/724,064, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cToner Compositions Comprising Polyester Resin and Poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene),xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Karen A. Moffat, Rina Carlini, Maria N. V. McDougall, Dan A. Hays, and Jack T. LeStrange, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a toner comprising particles of a polyester resin, an optional colorant, and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene), wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process. Another embodiment is directed to a process which comprises (a) generating an electrostatic latent image on an imaging member, and (b) developing the latent image by contacting the imaging member with charged toner particles comprising a polyester resin, an optional colorant, and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene), wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/723,851, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cToner Compositions Comprising Vinyl Resin and Poly(3,4-ethylenedioxypyrrole),xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Karen A. Moffat, Maria N. V. McDougall, Rina Carlini, Dan A. Hays, Jack T. LeStrange, and Paul J. Gerroir, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,874, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a toner comprising particles of a vinyl resin, an optional colorant, and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxypyrrole), wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process. Another embodiment is directed to a process which comprises (a) generating an electrostatic latent image on an imaging member, and (b) developing the latent image by contacting the imaging member with charged toner particles comprising a vinyl resin, an optional colorant, and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxypyrrole), wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/723,907, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cToner Compositions Comprising Polyester Resin and Poly(3,4-ethylenedioxypyrrole),xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Karen A. Moffat, Rina Carlini, Maria N. V. McDougall, Dan A. Hays, and Jack T. LeStrange, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,581, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a toner comprising particles of a polyester resin, an optional colorant, and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxypyrrole), wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process. Another embodiment is directed to a process which comprises (a) generating an electrostatic latent image on an imaging member, and (b) developing the latent image by contacting the imaging member with charged toner particles comprising a polyester resin, an optional colorant, and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxypyrrole), wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/724,013, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cToner Compositions Comprising Vinyl Resin and Poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene),xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Karen A. Moffat, Maria N. V. McDougall, Rina Carlini, Dan A. Hays, Jack T. LeStrange, and Paul J. Gerroir, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a toner comprising particles of a vinyl resin, an optional colorant, and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene), wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process. Another embodiment is directed to a process which comprises (a) generating an electrostatic latent image on an imaging member, and (b) developing the latent image by contacting the imaging member with charged toner particles comprising a vinyl resin, an optional colorant, and poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene), wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/723,654, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cProcess for Controlling Triboelectric Charging,xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Karen A. Moffat, Maria N. V. McDougall, and James R. Combes, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,318, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process which comprises (a) dispersing into a solvent (i) toner particles comprising a resin and an optional colorant, and (ii) monomers selected from pyrroles, thiophenes, or mixtures thereof; and (b) causing, by exposure of the monomers to an oxidant, oxidative polymerization of the monomers onto the toner particles, wherein subsequent to polymerizalion, the toner particles are capable of being charged to a negative or positive polarity, and wherein the polarity is determined by the oxidant selected.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/723,561, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrophotographic Development System With Induction Charged Toner,xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Dan A. Hays and Jack T. LeStrange, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,067, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus for developing a latent image recorded on an imaging surface, including a housing defining a reservoir storing a supply of developer material comprising conductive toner; a donor member for transporting toner on an outer surface of said donor member to a region in synchronous contact with the imaging surface; means for loading a toner layer onto a region of said outer surface of said donor member; means for induction charging said toner loaded on said donor member; means for conditioning toner layer; means for moving said donor member in synchronous contact with imaging member to detach toner from said region of said donor member for developing the latent image; and means for discharging and removing residual toner from said donor and returning said toner to the reservoir.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/723,934, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrophotographic Development System With Induction Charged Toner,xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Dan A. Hays and Jack T. LeStrange, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,723, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method of developing a latent image recorded or an image receiving member with marking particles, to form a developed image, including the steps of moving the surface of the image receiving member at a predetermined process speed; storing a supply of developer material comprising conductive toner in a reservoir; transporting developer material on a donor member to a development zone adjacent the image receiving member; and; inductive charging said toner layer onto said outer surface of said donor member prior to the development zone to a predefined charge level.
Application U.S. Ser. No. 09/723,789, filed concurrently herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrophotographic Development System With Custom Color Printing,xe2x80x9d with the named inventors Dan A. Hays and Jack T. LeStrange, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,239, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an apparatus for developing a latent image recorded on an imaging surface, including: a first developer unit for developing a portion of said latent image with a toner of custom color, said first developer including a housing defining a reservoir for storing a supply of developer material comprising conductive toner; a dispenser for dispensing toner of a first color and toner of a second color into said housing, said dispenser including means for mixing toner of said first color and toner of said second color together to form toner of said custom color; a donor member for transporting toner of said custom color on an outer surface of said donor member to a development zone; means for loading a toner layer of said custom color onto said outer surface of said donor member; and means for inductive charging said toner layer onto said outer surface of said donor member prior to the development zone to a predefine charge level; and a second developer unit for developing a remaining portion of said latent image with toner being substantial different than said toner of said custom color.
The present invention is directed to toners suitable for use in electrostatic imaging processes. More specifically, the present invention is directed to toner compositions that can be used in processes such as electrography, electrophotography, ionography, or the like, including processes wherein the toner particles are triboelectrically charged and processes wherein the toner particles are charged by a nonmagnetic inductive charging process. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a toner comprising particles of a polyester resin, an optional colorant, and polypyrrole, wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process. Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a process which comprises (a) generating an electrostatic latent image on an imaging member, and (b) developing the latent image by contacting the imaging member with charged toner particles comprising a polyester resin, an optional colorant, and polypyrrole, wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process.
The formation and development of images on the surface of photoconductive materials by electrostatic means is well known. The basic electrophotographic imaging process, as taught by C. F. Carlson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,691, entails placing a uniform electrostatic charge on a photoconductive insulating layer known as a photoconductor or photoreceptor, exposing the photoreceptor to a light and shadow image to dissipate the charge on the areas of the photoreceptor exposed to the light, and developing the resulting electrostatic latent image by depositing on the image a finely divided electroscopic material known as toner. Toner typically comprises a resin and a colorant. The toner will normally be attracted to those areas of the photoreceptor which retain a charge, thereby forming a toner image corresponding to the electrostatic latent image. This developed image may then be transferred to a substrate such as paper. The transferred image may subsequently be permanently affixed to the substrate by heat, pressure, a combination of heat and pressure, or other suitable fixing means such as solvent or overcoating treatment.
Another known process for forming electrostatic images is ionography. In ionographic imaging processes, a latent image is formed on a dielectric image receptor or electroreceptor by ion or electron deposition, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,556, 3,611,419, 4,240,084, 4,569,584, 2,919,171, 4,524,371, 4,619,515, 4,463,363, 4,254,424, 4,538,163, 4,409,604, 4,408,214, 4,365,549, 4,267,556, 4,160,257, and 4,155,093, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. Generally, the process entails application of charge in an image pattern with an ionographic or electron beam writing head to a dielectric receiver that retains the charged image. The image is subsequently developed with a developer capable of developing charge images.
Many methods are known for applying the electroscopic particles to the electrostatic latent image to be developed. One development method, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,552, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is known as. cascade development. Another technique for developing electrostatic images is the magnetic brush process, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,063. This method entails the carrying of a developer material containing toner and magnetic carrier particles by a magnet. The magnetic field of the magnet causes alignment of the magnetic carriers in a brushlike configuration, and this xe2x80x9cmagnetic brushxe2x80x9d is brought into contact with the electrostatic image bearing surface of the photoreceptor. The toner particles are drawn from the brush to the electrostatic image by electrostatic attraction to the undischarged areas of the photoreceptor, and development of the image results. Other techniques, such as touchdown development, powder cloud development, and jumping development are known to be suitable for developing electrostatic latent images.
Powder development systems normally full into two classes: two component, in which the developer material comprises magnetic carrier granules having toner particles adhering triboelectrically thereto, and single component, which typically uses toner only. Toner particles are attracted to the latent image, forming a toner powder image. The operating latitude of a powder xerographic development system is determined to a great degree by the ease with which toner particles are supplied to an electrostatic image. Placing charge on the particles, to enable movement and imagewise development via electric fields, is most often accomplished with triboelectricity.
The electrostatic image in electrophotographic copying/printing systems is typically developed with a nonmagnetic, insulative toner that is charged by the phenomenon of triboelectricity. The triboelectric charging is obtained either by mixing the toner with larger carrier beads in a two component development system or by rubbing the toner between a blade and donor roll in a single component system.
Triboelectricity is often not well understood and is often unpredictable because of a strong materials sensitivity. For example, the materials sensitivity causes difficulties in identifying a triboelectrically compatible set of color toners that can be blended for custom colors. Furthermore, to enable xe2x80x9coffsetxe2x80x9d print quality with powder-based electrophotographic development systems, small toner particles (about 5 micron diameter) are desired. Although the functionality of small, triboelectrically charged toner has been demonstrated, concerns remain regarding the long-term stability and reliability of such systems.
In addition, development systems which use triboelectricity to charge toner, whether they be two component (toner and carrier) or single component (toner only), tend to exhibit nonuniform distribution of charges on the surfaces of the toner particles. This nonuniform charge distribution results in high electrostatic adhesion because of localized high surface charge densities on the particles. Toner adhesion, especially in the development step, can limit performance by hindering toner release. As the toner particle size is reduced to enable higher image quality, the charge Q on a triboelectrically charged particle, and thus the removal force (F=QE) acting on the particle due to the development electric field E, will drop roughly in proportion to the particle surface area. On the other hand, the electrostatic adhesion forces for tribo-charged toner, which are dominated by charged regions on the particle at or near its points of contact with a surface, do not decrease as rapidly with decreasing size. This so-called xe2x80x9ccharge patchxe2x80x9d effect makes smaller, triboelectric charged particles much more difficult to develop and control.
To circumvent limitations associated with development systems based on triboelectrically charged toner, a non-tribo toner charging system can be desirable to enable a more stable development system with greater toner materials latitude. Conventional single component development (SCD) systems based on induction charging employ a magnetic loaded toner to suppress background deposition. If with such SCD systems one attempts to suppress background deposition by using an electric field of polarity opposite to that of the image electric field (as practiced with electrophotographic systems that use a triboelectric toner charging development system), toner of opposite polarity to the image toner will be induction charged and deposited in the background regions. To circumvent this problem, the electric field in the background regions is generally set to near zero. To prevent deposition of uncharged toner in the background regions, a magnetic material is included in the toner so that a magnetic force can be applied by the incorporation of magnets inside the development roll. This type of SCD system is frequently employed in printing apparatus that also include a transfuse process, since conductive (black) toner may not be efficiently transferred to paper with an electrostatic force if the relative humidity is high. Some printing apparatus that use an electron beam to form an electrostatic image on an electroreceptor also use a SCD system with conductive, magnetic (black) toner. For these apparatus, the toner is fixed to the paper with a cold high-pressure system. Unfortunately, the magnetic material in the toner for these printing systems precludes bright colors.
Powder-based toning systems are desirable because they circumvent a need to manage and dispose of liquid vehicles used in several printing technologies including offset, thermal ink jet, liquid ink development, and the like. Although phase change inks do not have the liquid management and disposal issue, the preference that the ink have a sharp viscosity dependence on temperature can compromise the mechanical properties of the ink binder material when compared to heat/pressure fused powder toner images.
To achieve a document appearance comparable to that obtainable with offset printing, thin images are desired. Thin images can be achieved with a monolayer of small (about 5 micron) toner particles. With this toner particle size, images of desirable thinness can best be obtained with monolayer to sub-monolayer toner coverage. For low micro-noise images with sub-monolayer coverage, the toner preferably is in a nearly ordered array on a microscopic scale.
To date, no magnetic material has been formulated that does not have at least some unwanted light absorption. Consequently, a nonmagnetic toner is desirable to achieve the best color gamut in color imaging applications.
For a printing process using an induction toner charging mechanism, the toner should have a certain degree of conductivity. Induction charged conductive toner, however, can be difficult to transfer efficiently to paper by an electrostatic force if the relative humidity is high. Accordingly, it is generally preferred for the toner to be rheologically transferred to the (heated) paper.
A marking process that enables high-speed printing also has considerable value.
Electrically conductive toner particles are also useful in imaging processes such as those described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,639,245, 3,563,734, European Patent 0,441,426, French Patent 1,456,993, and United Kingdom Patent 1,406,983, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
Marking materials of the present invention are also suitable for use in ballistic aerosol marking processes. Ink jet is currently a common printing technology. There are a variety of types of ink jet printing, including thermal ink jet printing, piezoelectric ink jet printing, and the like. In ink jet printing processes, liquid ink droplets are ejected from an orifice located at one terminus of a channel. In a thermal ink jet printer, for example, a droplet is ejected by the explosive formation of a vapor bubble within an ink bearing channel. The vapor bubble is formed by means of a heater, in the form of a resistor, located on one surface of the channel.
Several disadvantages can be associated with known ink jet systems. For a 300 spot-per-inch (spi) thermal ink jet system, the exit orifice from which an ink droplet is ejected is typically on the order of about 64 microns in width, with a channel-to-channel spacing (pitch) of typically about 84 microns; for a 600 dpi system, width is typically about 35 microns and pitch is typically about 42 microns. A limit on the size of the exit orifice is imposed by the viscosity of the fluid ink used by these systems. It is possible to lower the viscosity of the ink by diluting it with increasing amounts of liquid (such as water) with an aim to reducing the exit orifice width. The increased liquid content of the ink, however, results in increased wicking, paper wrinkle, and slower drying time of the ejected ink droplet, which negatively affects resolution, image quality (such as minimum spot size, intercolor mixing, spot shape), and the like. The effect of this orifice width limitation is to limit resolution of thermal ink jet printing, for example to well below 900 spi, because spot size is a function of the width of the exit orifice, and resolution is a function of spot size.
Another disadvantage of known ink jet technologies is the difficulty of producing grayscale printing. It is very difficult for an ink jet system to produce varying size spots on a printed substrate. If one lowers the propulsive force (heat in a thermal ink jet system) so as to eject less ink in an attempt to produce a smaller dot, or likewise increases the propulsive force to eject more ink and thereby to produce a larger dot, the trajectory of the ejected droplet is affected. The altered trajectory in turn renders precise dot placement difficult or impossible, and not only makes monochrome grayscale printing problematic, it makes multiple color grayscale ink jet printing impracticable. In addition, preferred grayscale printing is obtained not by varying the dot size, as is the case for thermal ink jet, but by varying the dot density while keeping a constant dot size.
Still another disadvantage of common ink jet systems is rate of marking obtained. Approximately 80 percent of the time required to print a spot is taken by waiting for the ink jet channel to refill with ink by capillary action. To a certain degree, a more dilute ink flows faster, but raises the problem of wicking, substrate wrinkle, drying time, and the like, discussed above.
One problem common to ejection printing systems is that the channels may become clogged. Systems such as thermal ink jet which employ aqueous ink colorants are often sensitive to this problem, and routinely employ non-printing cycles for channel cleaning during operation. This cleaning is required, since ink typically sits in an ejector waiting to be ejected during operation, and while sitting may begin to dry and lead to clogging.
Ballistic aerosol marking processes overcome many of these disadvantages. Ballistic aerosol marking is a process for applying a marking material to a substrate, directly or indirectly. In particular, the ballistic aerosol marking system includes a propellant which travels through a channel, and a marking material that is controllably (i.e., modifiable in use) introduced, or metered, into the channel such that energy from the propellant propels the marking material to the substrate. The propellant is usually a dry gas that can continuously flow through the channel while the marking apparatus is in an operative configuration (i.e., in a power-on or similar state ready to mark). Examples of suitable propellants include carbon dioxide gas, nitrogen gas, clean dry ambient air, gaseous products of a chemical reaction, or the like; preferably, non-toxic propellants are employed, although in certain embodiments, such as devices enclosed in a special chamber or the like, a broader range of propellants can be tolerated. The system is referred to as xe2x80x9cballistic aerosol markingxe2x80x9d in the sense that marking is achieved by in essence launching a non-colloidal, solid or semi-solid particulate, or alternatively a liquid, marking material at a substrate. The shape of the channel can result in a collimated (or focused) flight of the propellant and marking material onto the substrate.
The propellant can be introduced at a propellant port into the channel to form a propellant stream. A marking material can then be introduced into the propellant stream from one or more marking material inlet ports. The propellant can enter the channel at a high velocity. Alternatively, the propellant can be introduced into the channel at a high pressure, and the channel can include a constriction (for example, de Laval or similar converging/diverging type nozzle) for converting the high pressure of the propellant to high velocity. In such a situation, the propellant is introduced at a port located at a proximal end of the channel (the converging region), and the marking material ports are provided near the distal end of the channel (at or further down-stream of the diverging region), allowing for introduction of marking material into the propellant stream.
In the situation where multiple ports are provided, each port can provide for a different color (for example, cyan, magenta, yellow, and black), pre-marking treatment material (such as a marking material adherent), post-marking treatment material (such as a substrate surface finish material, for example, matte or gloss coating, or the like), marking material not otherwise visible to the unaided eye (for example, magnetic particle-bearing material, ultraviolet-fluorescent material, or the like) or other marking material to be applied to the substrate. Examples of materials suitable for pre-marking treatment and post-marking treatment include polyester resins (either linear or branched); poly(styrenic) homopolymers; poly(acrylate) and poly(methacrylate) homopolymers and mixtures thereof; random copolymers of styrenic monomers with acrylate, methacrylate, or butadiene monomers and mixtures thereof; polyvinyl acetals; poly(vinyl alcohol)s; vinyl alcohol-vinyl acetal copolymers; polycarbonates; mixtures thereof; and the like. The marking material is imparted with kinetic energy from the propellant stream, and ejected from the channel at an exit orifice located at the distal end of the channel in a direction toward a substrate.
One or more such channels can be provided in a structure which, in one embodiment, is referred to herein as a printhead. The width of the exit (or ejection) orifice of a channel is typically on the order of about 250 microns or smaller, and preferably in the range of about 100 microns or smaller. When more than one channel is provided, the pitch, or spacing from edge to edge (or center to center) between adjacent channels can also be on the order of about 250 microns or smaller, and preferably in the range of about 100 microns or smaller. Alternatively, the channels can be staggered, allowing reduced edge-to-edge spacing. The exit orifice and/or some or all of each channel can have a circular, semicircular, oval, square, rectangular, triangular or other cross-sectional shape when viewed along the direction of flow of the propellant stream (the channel""s longitudinal axis).
The marking material to be applied to the substrate can be transported to a port by one or more of a wide variety of ways, including simple gravity feed, hydrodynamic, electrostatic, ultrasonic transport, or the like. The material can be metered out of the port into the propellant stream also by one of a wide variety of ways, including control of the transport mechanism, or a separate system such as pressure balancing, electrostatics, acoustic energy, ink jet, or the like.
The marking material to be applied to the substrate can be a solid or semi-solid particulate material, such as a toner or variety of toners in different colors, a suspension of such a marking material in a carrier, a suspension of such a marking material in a carrier with a charge director, a phase change material, or the like. Preferably the marking material is particulate, solid or semi-solid, and dry or suspended in a liquid carrier. Such a marking material is referred to herein as a particulate marking material. A particulate marking material is to be distinguished from a liquid marking material, dissolved marking material, atomized marking material, or similar non-particulate material, which is generally referred to herein as a liquid marking material. However, ballistic aerosol marking processes are also able to utilize such a liquid marking material in certain applications.
Ballistic aerosol marking processes also enable marking on a wide variety of substrates, including direct marking on non-porous substrates such as polymers, plastics, metals, glass, treated and finished surfaces, and the like. The reduction in wicking and elimination of drying time also provides improved printing to porous substrates such as paper, textiles, ceramics, and the like. In addition, ballistic aerosol marking processes can be configured for indirect marking, such as marking to an intermediate transfer member such as a roller or belt (which optionally can be heated), marking to a viscous binder film and nip transfer system, or the like.
The marking material to be deposited on a substrate can be subjected to post ejection modification, such as fusing or drying, overcoating, curing, or the like. In the case of fusing, the kinetic energy of the material to be deposited can itself be sufficient effectively to melt the marking material upon impact with the substrate and fuse it to the substrate. The substrate can be heated to enhance this process. Pressure rollers can be used to cold-fuse the marking material to the substrate. In-flight phase change (solid-liquid-solid) can alternatively be employed. A heated wire in the particle path is one way to accomplish the initial phase change. Alternatively, propellant temperature can accomplish this result. In one embodiment, a laser can be employed to heat and melt the particulate material in-flight to accomplish the initial phase change. The melting and fusing can also be electrostatically assisted (i.e., retaining the particulate material in a desired position to allow ample time for melting and fusing into a final desired position). The type of particulate can also dictate the post-ejection modification. For example, ultraviolet curable materials can be cured by application of ultraviolet radiation, either in flight or when located on the material-bearing substrate.
Since propellant can continuously flow through a channel, channel clogging from the build-up of material is reduced (the propellant effectively continuously cleans the channel). In addition, a closure can be provided that isolates the channels from the environment when the system is not in use. Alternatively, the printhead and substrate support (for example, a platen) can be brought into physical contact to effect a closure of the channel. Initial and terminal cleaning cycles can be designed into operation of the printing system to optimize the cleaning of the channel(s). Waste material cleaned from the system can be deposited in a cleaning station. It is also possible, however, to engage the closure against an orifice to redirect the propellant stream through the port and into the reservoir thereby to flush out the port.
Further details on the ballistic aerosol marking process are disclosed in, for example, application U.S. Ser. No. 09/163,893, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,149, filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventors Gregory B. Anderson, Steven B. Bolte, Dan A. Hays, Warren B. Jackson, Gregory J. Kovacs, Meng H. Lean, Jaan Noolandi, Joel A. Kubby, Eric Peeters, Raj B. Apte, Philip D. Floyd, An-Chang Shi, Frederick J. Endicott, Armin R. Volkel, and Jonathan A. Small, entitled xe2x80x9cBallistic Aerosol Marking Apparatus for Marking a Substrate,xe2x80x9d application U.S. Ser. No. 09/164,124, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,157, filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventors Gregory B. Anderson, Steven B. Bolte, Dan A. Hays, Warren B. Jackson, Gregory J. Kovacs, Meng H. Lean, Jaan Noolandi, Joel A. Kubby, Eric Peeters, Raj B. Apte, Philip D. Floyd, An-Chang Shi, Frederick J. Endicott, Armin R. Volkel, and Jonathan A. Small, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Marking a Substrate Employing a Ballistic Aerosol Marking Apparatus,xe2x80x9d application U.S. Ser. No. 09/164,250, filed Sep. 30, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,216, with the named inventors Gregory B. Anderson, Danielle C. Boils, Steven B. Bolte, Dan A. Hays, Warren B. Jackson, Gregory J. Kovacs, Meng H. Lean, T. Brian McAneney, Maria N. V. McDougall, Karen A. Moffat, Jaan Noolandi, Richard P. N. Veregin, Paul D. Szabo, Joel A. Kubby, Eric Peeters, Raj B. Apte, Philip D. Floyd, An-Chang Shil Frederick J. Endicott, Armin R. Volkel, and Jonathan A. Small, entitled xe2x80x9cBallistic Aerosol Marking Apparatus for Treating a Substrate,xe2x80x9d application U.S. Ser. No. 09/163,808, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,928, filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventors Gregory B. Anderson, Danielle C. Boils, Steven B. Bolte, Dan A. Hays, Warren B. Jackson, Gregory J. Kovacs, Meng H. Lean, T. Brian McAneney, Maria N. V. McDougall, Karen A. Moffat, Jaan Noolandi, Richard P. N. Veregin, Paul D. Szabo, Joel A. Kubby, Eric Peeters, Raj B. Apte, Philip D. Floyd, An-Chang Shi, Frederick J. Endicott, Armin R. Volkel, and Jonathan A. Small, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Treating a Substrate Employing a Ballistic Aerosol Marking Apparatus,xe2x80x9d application U.S. Ser. No. 09/163,765, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,862, filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventors Gregory B. Anderson, Steven B. Bolte, Dan, A. Hays, Warren B. Jackson, Gregory J. Kovacs, Meng H. Lean, Jaan Noolandi, Joel A. Kubby, Eric Peeters, Raj B. Apte, Philip D. Floyd, An-Chang Shi, Frederick J. Endicott, Armin R. Volkel, and Jonathan A. Small, entitled xe2x80x9cCartridge for Use in a Ballistic Aerosol Marking Apparatus,xe2x80x9d application U.S. Ser. No. 09/163,839, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,342, filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventors Abdul M. Elhatem, Dan A. Hays, Jaan Noolandi, Kaiser H. Wong, Joel A. Kubby, Tuan Anh Vo, and Eric Peeters, entitled xe2x80x9cMarking Material Transport,xe2x80x9d application U.S. Ser. No. 09/163,954, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,409, filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventors Gregory B. Anderson, Andrew A. Berlin, Steven B. Bolte, Ga Neville Connell, Dan A. Hays, Warren B. Jackson, Gregory J. Kovacs, Meng H. Lean, Jaan Noolandi, Joel A. Kubby, Eric Peeters, Raj B. Apte, Philip D. Floyd, An-Chang Shi, Frederick J. Endicott, Armin R. Volkel, and Jonathan A. Small, entitled xe2x80x9cBallistic Aerosol Marking Apparatus for Marking with a Liquid Material,xe2x80x9d application U.S. Ser. No. 09/163,924, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,384, filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventors Gregory B. Anderson, Andrew A. Berlin, Steven B. Bolte, Ga Neville Connell, Dan A. Hays, Warren B. Jackson, Gregory J. Kovacs, Meng H. Lean, Jaan Noolandi, Joel A. Kubby, Eric Peeters, Raj B. Apte, Philip D. Floyd, An-Chang Shi, Frederick J. Endicott, Armin R. Volkel, and Jonathan A. Small, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod for Marking with a Liquid Material Using a Ballistic Aerosol Marking Apparatus,xe2x80x9d application U.S. Ser. No. 09/163,825, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,442, filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventor Kaiser H. Wong, entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-Layer Organic Overcoat for Electrode Grid,xe2x80x9d application U.S. Ser. No. 09/164,104, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,156, filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventors T. Brian McAneney, Jaan Noolandi, and An-Chang Shi, entitled xe2x80x9cKinetic Fusing of a Marking Material,xe2x80x9d application U.S. Ser. No. 09/163,904 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,718), filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventors Meng H. Lean, Jaan Noolandi, Eric Peeters, Raj B. Apte, Philip D. Floyd, and Armin R. Volkel, entitled xe2x80x9cPrint Head for Use in a Ballistic Aerosol Marking Apparatus,xe2x80x9d application U.S. Ser. No. 09/163,799, filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventors Meng H. Lean, Jaan Noolandi, Eric Peeters, Raj B. Apte, Philip D. Floyd, and Armin R. Volkel, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Making a Print Head for Use in a Ballistic Aerosol Marking Apparatus,xe2x80x9d application U.S. Ser. No. 09/163,664, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,050, filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventors Bing R. Hsieh, Kaiser H. Wong, and Tuan Anh Vo, entitled xe2x80x9cOrganic Overcoat for Electrode Grid,xe2x80x9d and application U.S. Ser. No. 09/163,518, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,088, filed Sep. 30, 1998, with the named inventors Kaiser H. Wong and Tuan Anh Vo, entitled xe2x80x9cInorganic Overcoat for Particulate Transport Electrode Gridxe2x80x9d, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,080 (Mort et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses controllably conductive polymer compositions that may be used in electrophotographic imaging developing systems, such as scavengeless or hybrid scavengeless systems or liquid image development systems. The conductive polymer compositions includes a charge-transporting material (particularly a charge-transporting, thiophene-containing polymer or an inert elastomeric polymer, such as a butadiene- or isoprene-based copolymer or an aromatic polyether-based polyurethane elastomer, that additionally comprises charge transport molecules) and a dopant capable of accepting electrons from the charge-transporting material. The invention also relates to an electrophotographic printing machine, a developing apparatus, and a coated transport member, an intermediate transfer belt, and a hybrid compliant photoreceptor comprising a composition of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,906 (Hsieh), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a conductive coating comprising an oxidized oligomer salt, a charge transport component, and a polymer binder, for example, a conductive coating comprising an oxidized tetratolyidiamine salt of the formula 
a charge transport component, and a polymer binder, wherein Xxe2x88x92 is a monovalent anion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,001 (Van Ritter), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses an electrically conductive toner powder, the separate particles of which contain thermoplastic resin, additives conventional in toner powders, such as coloring constituents and possibly magnetically attractable material, and an electrically conductive protonized polyaniline complex, the protonized polyaniline complex preferably having an electrical conductivity of at least 1 S/cm, the conductive complex being distributed over the volume of the toner particles or present in a polymer-matrix at the surface of the toner particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,211 (Vercoulen et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a toner powder comprising toner particles which carry on their surface and/or in an edge zone close to the surface fine particles of electrically conductive material consisting of fluorine-doped tin oxide. The fluorine-doped tin oxide particles have a primary particle size of less than 0.2 micron and a specific electrical resistance of at most 50 ohms.meter. The fluorine content of the tin oxide is less than 10 percent by weight, and preferably is from 1 to 5 percent by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,926 (Jonas et al.), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses new polythiophenes containing structural units of the formula 
in which A denotes an optionally substituted C1-C4 alkylene radical, their preparation by oxidative polymerization of the corresponding thiophenes, and the use of the polythiophenes for imparting antistatic properties on substrates which only conduct electrical current poorly or not at all, in particular on plastic mouldings, and as electrode material for rechargeable batteries.
While known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved marking processes. In addition, a need remains for improved electrostatic imaging processes. Further, a need remains for toners that can be charged inductively and used to develop electrostatic latent images. Additionally, a need remains for toners that can be used to develop electrostatic latent images without the need for triboelectric charging of the toner with a carrier. There is also a need for toners that are sufficiently conductive to be employed in an inductive charging process without being magnetic. In addition, there is a need for conductive, nonmagnetic toners that enable controlled, stable, and predictable inductive charging. Further, there is a need for conductive, nonmagnetic, inductively chargeable toners that enable uniform development of electrostatic images. Additionally, there is a need for conductive, nonmagnetic, inductively chargeable toners that have relatively small average particle diameters (such as 10 microns or less). A need also remains for conductive, nonmagnetic, inductively chargeable toners that have relatively uniform size and narrow particle size distribution values. In addition, a need remains for toners suitable for use in printing apparatus that employ electron beam imaging processes. Further, a need remains for toners suitable for use in printing apparatus that employ single component development imaging processes. Additionally, a need remains for conductive, nonmagnetic, inductively chargeable toners with desirably low melting temperatures. There is also a need for conductive, nonmagnetic, inductively chargeable toners with tunable gloss properties, wherein the same monomers can be used to generate toners that have different melt and gloss characteristics by varying polymer characteristics such as molecular weight (Mw, Mn, MWD, or the like) or crosslinking. In addition, there is a need for conductive, nonmagnetic, inductively chargeable toners that can be prepared by relatively simple and inexpensive methods. Further, there is a need for conductive, nonmagnetic, inductively chargeable toners with desirable glass transition temperatures for enabling efficient transfer of the toner from an intermediate transfer or transfuse member to a print substrate. Additionally, there is a need for conductive, nonmagnetic, inductively chargeable toners with desirable glass transition temperatures for enabling efficient transfer of the toner from a heated intermediate transfer or transfuse member to a print substrate. A need also remains for conductive, nonmagnetic, inductively chargeable toners that exhibit good fusing performance. In addition, a need remains for conductive, nonmagnetic, inductively chargeable toners that form images with low toner pile heights. Further, a need remains for conductive, nonmagnetic, inductively chargeable toners wherein the toner comprises a resin particle encapsulated with a conductive polymer, wherein the conductive polymer is chemically bound to the particle surface. Additionally, a need remains for conductive, nonmagnetic, inductively chargeable toners that comprise particles having tunable morphology in that the particle shape can be selected to be spherical, highly irregular, or the like. There is also a need for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners that enable uniform development of electrostatic images. In addition, there is a need for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners that have relatively small average particle diameters (such as 10 microns or less). A need also remains for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners that have relatively uniform size and narrow particle size distribution values. In addition, a need remains for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners with desirably low melting temperatures. Further, a need remains for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners with tunable gloss properties, wherein the same monomers can be used to generate toners that have different melt and gloss characteristics by varying polymer characteristics such as molecular weight (Mw, Mn, MWD, or the like) or crosslinking. Additionally, a need remains for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners that can be prepared by relatively simple and inexpensive methods. There is also a need for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners with desirable glass transition temperatures for enabling efficient transfer of the toner from an intermediate transfer or transfuse member to a print substrate. In addition, there is a need for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners with desirable glass transition temperatures for enabling efficient transfer of the toner from a heated intermediate transfer or transfuse member to a print substrate. Further, there is a need for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners that exhibit good fusing performance. Additionally, there is a need for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners that form images with low toner pile heights. A need also remains for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners wherein the toner comprises a resin particle encapsulated with a polymer, wherein the polymer is chemically bound to the particle surface. In addition, a need remains for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners that comprise particles having tunable morphology in that the particle shape can be selected to be spherical, highly irregular, or the like. Further, a need remains for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners that can be made to charge either positively or negatively, as desired, without varying the resin or colorant comprising the toner particles. Additionally, a need remains for insulative, triboelectrically chargeable toners that can be made to charge either positively or negatively, as desired, without the need to use or vary surface additives.
The present invention is directed to a toner comprising particles of a polyester resin, an optional colorant, and polypyrrole, wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process. Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a process which comprises (a) generating an electrostatic latent image on an imaging member, and (b) developing the latent image by contacting the imaging member with charged toner particles comprising a polyester resin; an optional colorant, and polypyrrole, wherein said toner particles are prepared by an emulsion aggregation process.